rayne_city_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Porter
|occupation = Security guard Several unspecified menial jobs |pathology = Serial/Spree killer |no_of_victims = 14 killed 4 attempted |modus_operandi = Shooting Stabbing |type = Disorganized visionary |status = Institutionalized }}Corey Edward Porter was a schizophrenic serial/spree killer. Background Porter was a native of the South End district of Rayne City, where he also grew up. His father, whom he greatly admired, was a retired military man who would usually bring his son to wooded areas, where he taught him how to shoot weapons and survive in the wilderness. After graduating, he had plans to obtain a college degree and later follow his father's footsteps in the Army. Unfortunately, the latter suddenly died of a stroke, sanctioning Corey's mental breakdown. He abandoned his earlier aspirations, and his behavior radically changed. He began drinking, taking drugs, acting weird, and became obsessed with religion, conspiracies, and white supremacism, reading a copy of Mein Kampf. Sustaining himself with odd jobs, he briefly found work as a security guard, being later dismissed because of his bizzare ways. Prompted by his family, Porter allowed himself to be admitted to a mental institution, where he was diagnosed as suffering from paranoid schizophrenia, worsened by the use of heavy drugs. Eventually, the psychiatric center holding him was downsized, and he was released, since he didn't represent a danger to himself or others. A month later, he unsuccessfully tried to enlist in the U.S. Army. Shortly afterwards, as a result of his growing delusions involving a conspiracy against him, he began killing. Killing Spree The Downtown Sniper On February 19, 1990, after relocating to Downtown, Porter embarked himself on a nine-day-long killing spree, targeting random African-Americans and Jews in both close-range shootings and long-distance, sniper-style assassinations. On one occasion, he shot three Jewish men outside a synagogue, only succeeding in killing two. He eventually murdered ten people before stopping. By the time the killings began, the press dubbed him the "Downtown Sniper", and a multi-agency task force was assembled to deal with the shootings. The South End Stabber Eleven days later, authorities still groping in the dark, Porter returned to his old neighborhood, the South Side, stabbing a black woman to death while on the subway. He later ambushed five more African-American people with a knife, each time savagely knifing his victims. Of the latters, only two survived their wounds. Among the fatal ones was Eugene Griffin, a minister to whom Porter hoped to "confess his sins", and who he furiously attacked after discovering he was black too. Arrest, Trial, and Institutionalization In the meanwhile, the task force had connected the stabbings with the earlier shootings, but was preceded in arresting Porter by a patrol who had recognized his license plate from an all-points bulletin: the number had been previously spotted and signaled to police by a witness. In court, Porter insisted on defending himself, being eventually found not guilty by reason of insanity, and institutionalized. He later claimed the killings were sparked by his belief that both Jews and African-Americans were "devil mandated", and that he was on a God-inspired mission to save humanity by eradicating them. Modus Operandi Porter originally employed a sawed-off shotgun to kill his targets at close-range, also in drive-by attacks. Shortly thereafter, he began carrying out long-distance, sniper-style assassinations with a rifle. After relocating to the South End, he began stabbing his victims with a knife, repeatedly and savagely. Profile TBA Known Victims All the attacks occurred in Rayne City. *1990: **Downtown: ***February 19: Milton Adams, 35 ***February 20: ****Sean Barnes, 40 ****Darius Todd, 27 ***February 21: Rodney Freeman, 35 ***February 22: Theresa Jackson, 33 ***February 26: ****James Aaron, 37 ****Bennett Halperin, 41 ****Norman Falk, 42 ***February 27: ****12:00 AM: *****Julius Whaley, 48 *****Derrick Bryant, 16 ****13:50 PM: Jermaine Saunders, 61 ****14:00 PM circa: Simon Blatt, 36 **South End: ***March 10: Melinda Davis, 31 ***March 11: Curtis Brooks, 19 ***March 12: Pastor Eugene Griffin, 55 ***March 15: Jessie Frazier, 32 ***March 16: Charles Dukes, 25 ***March 17: Gloria Dorsey, 34 Real-Life Inspiration *Joseph Christopher: TBA *Herbert Mullin: TBA *James Swann: TBA *Joseph Paul Franklin: TBA Category:Schizophrenics Category:Spree Killers Category:Serial Killers